


Birthdays

by Dothlai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Gen, Strangers to Lovers, Unrequited Love, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dothlai/pseuds/Dothlai
Summary: A lonely but special 23rd birthday. The cold winter can hide warm feelings.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader





	1. But I'm a creep.

Today isn't a great day, nothing has changed the pain of being alone was still there. The cold air of the apartment touched your bare skin you sigh cause you know that this birthday is gonna suck as every year, you got up from your bed and blasted your music "Hell above" from Pierce the Veil was on so you could wake up.   
You hum the music while preparing your breakfast you went to prepare yourself for the day, you turn off the music, took your earphone and keys and went out. You took the day off cause why not? It was your birthday afrer all. You felt like treating yourself today even if you were alone, you went to the bakery down the street,their cake were do tasty so you bought a small cake and went to a parc. It was a struggle to find a place that wasn't crowded but luckily you found near a big tree the grass was cold but you sat anyways cause again, why not?   
As you made yourself comfortable you took out the cake from the bag.  
-Happy birthday to me I guess. You said.  
\- Happy birthday Stranger. A man's voice said from nowhere.  
You look up and you see a tall young man with black hair and really special hair style it looks like he just woke up.   
He put his hands in the pockets of his sweater and smiled at you.  
\- Eh.. Thank you I guess ? You said hesitantly.   
\- It's kinda sad to celebrate a birthday alone you know, especially with this cold!   
\- Yeah I guess but as egocentric as it is today is all about me and I love it when it's freezing. You said without emotions.  
"Why would he bother me?" You thought, it was YOUR day hiw gave him the right to ruin that, people are always ruining everything.  
\- I'm bothering I suppose? Asked the young man.  
\- I don't know you and you're standing while i'm sitting on the floor, it's like i'm looking at some giant. It's kinda weird.  
He laughed and said:  
\- You're right that's weird and you look so tiny from up here, can I sit ?  
\- Why? You looked at him confused.  
\- Why what ?  
\- Why would you want to sit with someone you don't even know ?   
\- I don't know it felt right in my mind just now. He said with a smile.  
\- You sure are one of a weirdo. How can that feel right?  
\- I don't know but it did.   
After saying that he just sat in front of you. You questioned him with your (regard )   
\- What ? My legs are hurting.  
\- Huh you don't have somewhere to be ? Friends to hang out with ? You said .  
\- My bestfriend is actually busy with his stream so i'm here I don't even know why.  
\- What a sad story? Maybe faith brung us together. You said sarcastically.   
\- I'd say that the probability to meet you before this moment was merely 1%.  
\- I'm sure it is. But now that you're here and seems like you have nothing to do, would you like some cake, stranger ? You asked with a smile.  
\- Is that a smile that I see ? I'm blessed!  
\- Oh God, shut up. Do you want it or not mister I sit with people withoit even knowing them.   
\- That's a lame nickname you know? My name I Kuro Tetsuro.   
\- I don't know it felt right. You said handing him a piece of cake. I'm Y/N L/N  
\- Are you trying to copy me there ??

You didn't answer and started to eat your cake. "Happy birthday" He whispered.   
You simply smiled without even looking at him, the cold breeze made your cheeks and nose red you felt weirdly relieved that someone wished you a happy birthday, it's beem years since someone said that the loneliness that you lived in since your 18th birthday felt like an old dream you barely remember. It's like this handsome stranger lighted your 23rd candle on this day, chasing the darkness surrounding you.  
You looked at him, he seems to enjoy the cake. "At least I made someone happy on my birthday " you thought, happy? His face was screaming happiness at that moment. 

-You seem really happy right now. You said that without even realizing. I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that.   
\- Don't worry that's not a weird question. I mean we're all seeking to something right? And most people wants to be happy and actually, as weirs as it is I'm happy to share cake with a total stranger but it makes me feel like I did something good even that You didn't ask me to. He said looking away.  
\- Well yeah people always try their best to be happy but sometimes happiness is improbable and I think that's beautiful.   
\- I like the way you see things, happiness isn't mean to last forever it would boring I suppose.  
You felt understood at this moment cause all the time spent alone made you feel like an alien on earth, speaking witg others is usually hard but with him the words came instinctively.  
\- You know I feel like I can do anything today. So, Can I have your number Kuro? You asked without looking at him.  
\- I'm glad you asked. I didn't wanna seem creepy I mean I came out of nowhere and I'm here eating a birthday cake with you. A small laughter came out of his mouth.  
\- You sure are a creep. You know the song that goes " But I'm a creep, I'm a weiirdooo" I think that's about you.   
\- That's a bit early to make that kind of jokes don't you think ?  
\- Oh I'm really sorry I didn't mean to offend you. You felt really guilty,you probably hurt him.  
His laugh cut your reflection.  
\- Oh God.., He stopped laughing. I'm sorry I was joking I'm not that sensitive you know.   
\- You're a freaking weirdo. You whispred.  
He gave you his number right after, you got up.  
-Huh? Where are you going ? He asked.  
\- I have things to do, it's my birthday remember?  
\- Oh I see... So.. text me maybe ? He looked sad saying that.   
-Maybe. You said leaving.


	2. Winter's sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little precision for the part where you and Kuro are texting when there's   
> \- (text....)- that's you   
> And just - that's him

You walked out the park with a weid feeling of satisfaction, just taking his number and leaving God who are you and since when you're talking to strangers so easily, there's something about him ans his weird hair and that stupid smirk of his , he also have a way with words.   
As you decided you went to see a movie by yourself and then to your favourite coffee shop, you spent the rest of the day taking care of yourself it felt nice enjoying every little thing today.   
You walked to your house, the building haven't change since you live here the gray paint was slowly peeling, you went inside and took the elevator to your floor.   
Once you arrived home you took off your coat and your bag and directly went to the shower, the hot water was running down your body when you started thinking about today," It was a good day" You said to yourself. Suddenly the thought of the guy from earlier strikes your mind that was a really special day, you shared cake with a stranger that doesn't sound like you at all and on top of that YOU asked for his number. Where did this confidence came from ?  
Once you finished showering you layed in your bed with your pyjama on scrolling through Twitter. " What should I text him?" That question keeps running in your head "Hey I'm that person you shared cake with earlier " ugh that sounds lame. A bright idea came to you.   
You sent him the link to "Creep " by Radiohead hoping he'll understand that it's you.   
You turn on your computer to watch some anime or something to kill the time before you go to sleep. You couldn't help it but your mind kept thinking about today's events especially **one** you still don't understand why he was so friendly, people usually don't care if someone is alone or in pain when they don't know them but he sure is one of a man. It's beem a while since you had a real conversation with someone cause all your social interactions were few words exchange with your co-workers.   
After your episode you checked your phone to see if weird hair man answered.  
\- I like the song but I swear to god I'm not that creepy.  
You smiled at his text thinking of what you'd say next.  
\- Yeah but no one actually eat with someone they don't know, You may get poisoned someday.-  
-But you didn't, I'm still completely healthy.  
He texted back instantly, Is he that free?  
-Just wait and you'll know -  
\- Now you sound creepy Y/N.  
-Do I? CarefulI may take that personally-  
  
\- I will be carefull next time   
-I'm sure you'll be -  
-So Y/N what are you doing rn?   
-Watching a show wbu?-  
-Nothing actually I was playing games with my friend but he said that I suck and refused to play with me again   
-I'm sure you suck you don't seem like one to play video games-  
-Now you're just mean to me!  
-If you say so Kuro, I gotta sleep gn-  
-Good night stranger.  
  
  
You went to sleep right after that text, you could hear his voice even though the screen.   
The next day you went to work as usual.   
The days flew by and yiu haven't text Kuro since then cause you haven't got the time nor the motivation to have a conversation.   
  
**_Friday, 6 p.m._**  
  
You were on your way home when you decided to change your way and go to the park , Where you met him.. Even with all the work you had he was still on your mind, a lot of questions were on your mind he's handsome, he has friends, he's like a sunshine and seems like he's really enjoying everyday what in the world would make him want to hang out with you ? A lot of mystery around just one person.   
Unconsciously, you walked to the spot where you two met. You saw a silhouette sitting next to the tree, it was a man wearing a red sweater and black jeans, the black spiky hair were obviously his.   
\- Hey! He said when he saw you.  
-Oh.. Hey? You said embarrassed. I didn't think there would be anyone at this time.  
-I thought the same so I came here, you're right there's something with the cold weather I think I like it.  
\- It's weirdly good to feel the freezing breeze on your face. You said sitting next to him.  
\- So what's up?   
\- Nothing much actually.  
\- You're okay? You haven't answered my texts I assumed you were busy. He said energetically.  
\- Ah about that.. I've been busy and didn't really feel like having a conversation recently.  
\- I see.. I was a bit worried, don't even ask why I don't know. What were you busy with?  
\- Work. You said taking out a cigarette out of your pocket.   
\- That's exhausting in fact. You don't light it? He asked looking at the cigarette you had in hand.  
-I don't smoke in front of people I don't know, I was about to ask if it doesn't bother you.  
\- Nah, it doesn't bother me. Now tell me what your work is about ?  
He looked at you with some kind if passion in his eyes while you were talking about your work.  
\- That seem pretty interesting! I'm still searching for a stable work since I graduated, I work in a restaurant for now.  
-It's a real pain in the ass to find a job once you graduate. Everybody is always telling that college is cool but no one will tell you that you'll struggle A LOT to get a decent job.   
\- Yeah I totally get that. He said with a smile.  
\- But it's better to struggle and find a job you love than doing something you hate, it'll feel like you're torturing yourself everyday.   
\- Yeah, like the small jobs you do when you're at college cause you need money.   
\- That sucks. You want some coffee? You asked out of the blue.  
\- Er I guess that there's no time for coffee right? Cause it's past 6 p.m it's more likely to go eat something. He said blushing.  
\- Meh maybe.. You wanna eat?   
You were weirdly spontaneous with him,you barely recognize yourself.  
\- Aren't you afraid of being poisoned? He asked with a smirk.  
\- I wish you were a bit more intelligent and use that phrase better next time. You sighed.  
\- Yeah yeah whatever. He said annoyed.   
You laughed at him, he checked his phone and said:  
\- My friend want to go eat too does it bother you if he's here too?  
\- I just remembered that I have something to do at home I gotta go Kuroo. Text me later.   
  
You left without letting him the occasion to say anything, why did you left ? You panicked at the idea of eating with someone you don't know and you're not a people's person you won't get along with his friend for sure it'll be awkward. You got along with him that doesn't mean that you'll be comfortable with someone he knows.   
You went home and threw your bag next to the door and went straight for the shower to calm down, you panicked for such a small reason, he'll probably think that you're a weirdo now.  
You tried to sleep but you simply couldn't, you couldn't stop overthinking about the way you left Kuro. " He will probably never telk to me again.." You thought.   
You haven't checked your phone since you came home, maybe he sent a message..  



	3. Forgive me

No notification.. He didn't sent a single message, you were a bit sad about that cause deep down you hoped that he cared but he choose silence. You shouldn't care about that you've been alone for 5 years it doesn't have to change now, people are such a bother, they just make you sad and go away as always.   
You were scrolling through Instagram when you received a message. Your heart skipped a beat.  
"Can I call you please ?"  
It was Kuro, he's so kind it's irritating WHO in the world asks before calling ? People usually just call but he has to be perfect and ask before.   
You texted back " Yes"   
Few seconds after, you phone started to ring, you felt your hands shaking .  
\- Hey.. You said with a small voice .  
\- Y/N? You're okay? I'm really sorry for earlier, I didn't want to rush you or something I should've known that you're not a people's person I..  
-Kuro please I'm sorry I shouldn't have left like that but I can't explain why I did that neither. I'm just sorry that's me.. Don't take that on you.  
\- It just felt right in my head for you to meet Kenma cause he's a really dear person to me and I don't know I wanted you to meet him I'm sorry it's like I'm forcing myself into your life.  
-That's not it Kuroo. Don't worry it's okay really. I have to sleep now I'm working tomorrow.  
\- Yeah it's late and I'm working too so.. good night Y/N.  
\- You too Kuro.  
You hung up and went to sleep right away, you were relieved that he called you, you were already imagining him hating you before that, this thought was a real nightmare. You cut your reflection and went to sleep.  


The next morning, you went to work as usual the day was long and exhausting. It was already dark outside when you got out of work. Your mind went to Kuro you wanted to apologize in some kind of way. A dinner! Were you really gonna invite him?  
"Come on Y/N you can be brave,text him you beautiful looser" you thought to your self.  
You took your phone to send him a message.  
"Hey creepy guy, wanna eat with me tonight?"  
You kept your eyes on your screen, maybe he'll text back right away who knows. You waited a few minutes before he responded.  
"Hey hey, I'm actually working but by the time you'll be here it'll be the end of my shift maybe we can eat here where I work? "  
"That's a good idea! Send me the address and I'll be there "   
You received the address, a smile found it's way to your face, you felt warmth in all your body as you walked to the subway.

You had your earphones on to cut you off from the world, the restaurant he's working at is a bit fancy, it's gonna be a bit expensive but really that didn't matter at that time you wanted to see him and apologize in person.  
You walked out the subway and took the restaurant's direction, you texted him before entering.  
"I'm outside "  
He left you on read and you saw him coming out. He was wearing a white shirt with a black tie and black pants, he sure was very very attractive..  
-Hey you! He said with a smile. Can I.. hug you?  
Without answering you opend your arms and he wrapped his strong arms around your body,he smelled so nice. His body was warm.. it was comforting.  
\- How are you weirdo ? You asked.  
\- You gotta stop calling me that you know i m your friend. He said walking you inside. My day was a bit exhausting but i'm okay and you?  
\- I feel like I'm dying but after eating I'll be better for sure.  
\- Yeah everything is better with food. He said laughing.  
You two sat at a table and a waiter came to give you the menu.  
\- Oh Kuro now you're a costumer! Said the small waiter.  
\- Yeah now go and serve us. Said laughing with the guy.   
He turns to you and says:   
\- I'm sorry about that I know you don't like people. I'm really sorry.  
\- Uh.. about that Kuroo I'm really sorry. I kinda messed up yesterday, I didn't control myself and you probably see me as some kind of weirdo or whatever and I don't want you to see me like that...  
-Heeeey, don't overthink that please that's okay. I rushed my way into your life. That's just how you are and I respect that.   
\- Are you always this kind ? You ask with a small voice.  
-I'm not kind I'm just being understanding that's how a normal human should be.  
-People are not like that, they usually runaway from weird people.   
\- You're not weird, you have your life and habits and you can't change that because someone new came into your life, now choose what you wanna eat.   
His smile tossed away your insecurities. He won't leave. That's the first thought that came to your mind, you have a friend, you feel like a 6 years old child who just made a new friend, you were happy but nkt that kind of happy more like a relief. The restaurant's lights were bright but he was brighter at this moment.  
You two ordered your food and talked for so long, the words came out naturally he was a passionate person he puts all of his strength in the things he likes.   
The night was just about you two, talking for hours about personal and random things.  
-It's getting late we should go don't you think?   
\- Yes , I didn't see the time pass. He said getting up of his chair.  
You went to pay whem he stopped you.  
\- No no no I'm paying today. He said.  
\- You can't do that, I invited you!  
\- Ah ah.. I can't hear you, I'm currently deaf.   
\- Kuroo you're impossible.. Let me pay this time you'll pay next time.  
-So there will be a next time? His face brightened even more than it was.  
\- Oh what have I done.. If you want to I'm not complaining. You answered hesitantly.  
\- I'm not one to complain either.   
-Deal?  
\- Deal. 

Once that's done you got out and walked a bit. 

\- Where are you heading to ? He asks.  
\- I have to take the subway to go home.   
\- I'll walk you till there.   
You walked in silence but it was the kind of silence where you feel comfortable.  
\- The moon isn't out today. You said.  
\- I wish it was. I would love to see it right now. Do you like the moon?  
\- I can sit for hours doing nothing but watching the moon, I feel attracted to it for some reason.  
\- You're like a cat or an owl. He said laughing.  
\- I have to go Kuroo, good night.  
\- I'd like to spend more time with you but I know it's late, maybe we should watch the moon together next time?   
\- I'll think about it.  
\- Text me when you get home!   
He yelled these last words cause you were already leaving his sight, tonight was special, as everything since you met him

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and English isn't my first story so I'm really sorry for any typo or if anything doesn't really make a sens I'm trying my best. I hope you enjoy ! Thank you for reading!


End file.
